event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capital Ships
A Capital Ship, '''formerly called a Flagship, is the most powerful ship of a faction, several times larger than any normal ship with the firepower and hull strength to match. To balance this you may only have two of them equipped at a time. Unlike other ship classes, even the smallest Capital Ship is larger than the largest Battleship. See Frigates for the smallest ship class. .]] Overview Capital Ships can be found either as random encounters at nodes or at the central node of a faction Base, one ship per each 100% of millitary power (starting from 0 Capital Ships at power < 100%). A red drone symbol inside a circle indicates a boss encounter. Capital Ships are extremely dangerous, possessing a large amount of hit points and usually a wide array of weapons more effective than the garden variety kind. Fighting them is not recommended unless you have a large fleet or a smaller, extremely overleveled one. Beyond the first few stars, Capital Ships will always have a fleet for backup, so you not only need to survive beating it, but also its reinforcements. Defeating Capital Ships rewards you with ~3000 - 4000 credits, a large amount of experience, research points for the faction, (star ingredients if it is a double veteran unit) and high level equipment. There are fifteen different Capital Ships, one for each faction, and two Christmas exclusive neutral ones. Double veteran Capital Ships come with extra abilities, such as an afterburner for bursts of speed. Specific details will be given below by faction. List of Capital Ships Leviathan As is common for Veniri faction ships, this big flying saucer is fond of Pulse Cannons with two large forward long range ones (namely a pair of Heavy Pulse Cannons), a better turning rate than most other Capital Ships and two Scout MK2 drones with annoyingly accurate long range Pulse Cannon M2, but a lower than normal turning rate. Interestingly enough, the Capital Ship by itself is actually one of the easiest to fight; fast missile skirmishers like a speed-enhanced Zephyr can rather easily avoid its forward guns and hammer it down. The main difficulty comes down to the drones. The drones are two Scout MK2s with TU-assisted Pulse Cannon M2. Therefore, the drones have a high accuracy rate and hit hard. Their turning rate is equal to Non-veteran Scout MK2 ships, however because their module don't receive random buff like the ship version, most of the time they are appeared slower. Although they're considered as drones, their health is very high: Shooting them down won't be easy. Therefore, it is recommended to shoot down the Leviathan first, as trying to destroy the drones first will result in the Leviathan creating new drones, the Capital Ship is equipped with a Small Repair Bot so staying away from the leviathan may cause it to start repairing. After destroying the Leviathan, take advantage of the fact that the drones will go rogue after their mothership is destroyed to heal. Double veteran Leviathan is almost the same, however has higher hit points, velocity and turn rate, a drone factory that makes taking the Capital Ship down first paramount, and a Repair Bot. Attacking them head-on with a slow ship is not recommended as it will attempt to maintain its range. '''Pro Tip: '''Using long range weapons which are immune to Point-Defense System is greatly recommended, which includes Ion Cannons and Tachyon Beams. After destroying the Mother ship, you can let the Scout MK2 drones work for you using the Drone Capture System. It is also possible to destroy the ship itself by just capturing the two drones. Megalodon Bushrak faction ship, this flying triangle uses missiles. A LOT of missiles, of several different sizes and speeds, including some slow big ones that will really, really hurt if they hit you. At close range, it may use forward-firing laser to attack. It also got a very damaging Plasma Torpedo as a counter against very slow ships in long range. Speed is a must when facing this Capital Ship at close range as its missiles will rip most ships to shreds at close range and it has side-mounted missiles to ward off attempts to flank it. You'll need a Missile Skirmisher at least faster than an average Scout (more than 12 forward speed in the Equipment window, which is similar to HMLM2's projectile velocity) to be able to comfortably evade the missiles while circling it to fire. The Heavy Missile M2 it has equipped will follow your ship until either blasting you or reaching maximum distance. Equipping a full cover Energy Shield allows you to ignore its missiles, making slow ships equipped with this shield practically invincible until you are hit by its frontal laser. Using Pulsar, preferrably M2 can also decrease the risk of receiving a direct missile hit. Pulsar M2 with 100%AoE buff is practically a nightmare of all missile-wielding ships as it won't let even a single missile close into your ship. Double Veteran versions use 5 Heavy Missile Launcher M4s which is an A.I only module, Heavy Laser Beam M1, and 12 Small Missile Launchers, with improved Hit Points and Turning speed. Speed builds are very useful against this version, as the missiles turn really slow. Another way is to use Cloaking system for slow ships to prevent being hit. Engaging them in combat less than 20 in-game distance is not recommended as the laser will track you down. '''Pro tip: Heavy Acid Missiles are very useful against this ship as the acid will destroy the missiles as soon as it is fired from the ship. Pulsar M2 with AoE buff works similar to an area denial weapon against Missiles. Close range Assassin ships are useless against these, other than when using high DPS weapons alongside EMP torpedoes to allow stunlock while spraying. Staying out of missile range for too long will cause the ship to attempt repairs. When building this ship for player use there are many viable options ranging from drone carriers to ultra-DPS missile ships. Due to the ability to pack in up to 6 HMLM2s/M3s before equipping any satellites, this Capital Ship can do more damage at long range than almost any other ship in the game. It is considered one of the most effective Capital Ships, and far easier to obtain than Capital Ships like Thor or Doomstar. Thor As with most Korerans ships, the Capital Ship has a fondness for torpedoes, specifically in the form of a large swarm of torpedo drones. If the player gets past that, it will fire a Homing Stasis Field bolt to paralyze your ship and then a stream of missiles to destroy it. It has Impact Armor so all Kinetic-type weapons have very limited effect on it. It can fire the stasis bolt fast enough to prevent your ship from ever recovering, so getting hit will usually mean your destruction. It takes a ship with at least forward speed 10 to evade it. Using flares against this ship is the best you can do, as all of his weapons are homing, so affected by jammers. Destroy it with one ship immediately, because it has a Repair Bot. Even when it has 1% of his armour left, it can easily be max-health when you arrive with your next ship. Alternate (and recommended) option: a non-kinetic stealth ambusher such as a Paladin or Zion. Double veteran Thor has a significantly beefed-up drone range and damage. To avoid being pecked to death before you get anywhere near it a stealthed Assassin-type ship is your only option. Pro Tip: '''This ship is extremely vulnerable against ships equipped with Energy Shield as it nullifies missiles and torpedoes other than Heavy Missile M4s, Acid Missiles, Plasma and EMP torpedoes, allowing you to close in safely. You can also maintain extremely long ranges and barrage the ship with Heavy Missile M2s, destroying ALL drones and heavily or even destroying the ship without getting hurt. Kraken An upscaled version of the Tarantula fighter, the Taraniak Capital Ship comes armed with a massive antimatter bomb (Heavy Anti-matter Bomb M2), two forward Heavy Lightning Cannons, and a long-range Heavy Stasis Field. It also launches a pair of MK1 Drones. It's slow but has a good turning radius, and its antimatter bomb makes strafing a must. Like most Taraniak ships, it has a Warp Drive for short-range teleportation and it will use the module to jump next to you to detonate the bomb. Pretty average VS any ship, however double veterans although having no drone bays have superior mobility and accuracy, and a better type of warp drive(Green Warp Drive), prefering an agressive approach to combat. A high DPS ship with high speed or an EMP Torpedo are necessary to take it down. Also make sure to maintain distance as the Heavy Anti-matter bomb deals a massive amount of damage at close range. '''Pro Tip:'' Very easy to beat with a Drone carrier (even freighter ) with M54 Drones. (This goes for all Taraniak ships). Missiles with medium range is very helpful against them. Take advantage of the fact that Kraken can only engange in close range combat. Oracle A massive, uniform flying saucer. Though slow and plodding, like all Sayjix ships its aim is second to none. It has a quartet of Improved M22 Stasis Drone to paralyze opponents so it can attack with its Heavy Pulse Cannon. At extremely close range, it has a high-power Laser Beam. It can resist attacks for a short while thanks to a full-cover Energy Shield, though this has the effect of diminishing its reactor capacity. The shield drops once its energy capacity drops below 20%, allowing you to let rip into it. Double veteran Oracle also has TONS of HP, energy and heat absorbers (totalling up to 77% energy and heat resistance), which will guarantee you'll waste most of your damage for powering his shields. It has no resistance against kinetic damage. Railguns by itself will do but activating ECM jammer first before attacking with pulse weapons will do. '''Pro Tip: '''EMP Torpedoes instantly shut down this ship's energy shield and supply. Coupling it with kinetic weapons makes killing easier. Overlord A variant on the Bushrak Capital Ship, the Jurgans Capital Ship is one of the trickier ones to fight. It has slow but powerful Heavy Quantum Torpedoes, a powerful forward long-range laser, defensive mid range rapid fire Mass Driver M2 turrets on its back corners and two very accurate and very damaging Embryo Mk2 drones packing long range Mass Driver M2s. This lethal combination of weaponry makes it difficult to approach from any direction. Staying away from this ship is a must, as its arsenal can't be shot down like its weaker counterpart. One possible option for attacking it is a series of brute-force suicide runs either with fast Kamikaze ships packing Quantum Detonators if you don't have a fast gunship. Or otherwise shooting them down at a distance work very effectively. Another good strategy is to equip a ship with some Heavy Proton Torpedoes, a targeting unit and a couple M2 Automated Reloaders. Find a "sweet spot" where you can barely hit it; then gently strafe to one side. If done right, you can take the Overlord down with just one properly equiped ship without taking any damage. Using Heavy Missile Launcher M2 is also recommended. Double veteran Overlord is another Satan's creation - his Plasma Multi-Cannons and Mass Driver M2s wont let you come near to hit, while his Afterburner will let him hit you. Pretty far-shooting, regens a lot, compared to your damage. Its energy resistance makes it better protected against energy weapons, which are often long ranged and is best suited against ships with afterburner. '''Pro tip:' Railguns work effectively. Likewise, due to its small energy capacity, EMP torpedoes combined with small stasis field renders this ship stunned and helpless in a single salvo, giving you a big chance. Make sure to use ships with fast engines when encountering these. Colossus The Zumbalari Capital Ship is an asteroid converted into a Capital Ship. This Capital Ship has a pair of fast-firing Interceptor drones, several Heavy Missile Launchers, and close-range mix of Neutron Blaster M2s and Mass Driver M2s. This is one of the easier Capital Ships to beat, as its drones can be avoided and the Capital Ship itself is easy to flank; all of its weapons are forward-firing only and the medium missiles don't have a very good turning rate so if you can get in close behind it you can inflict devastating damage to it. Double veteran Colossus has a gravity field which drags you near while his weapons push you away for a deadly combo, which is right now bugged and doesn't work. This makes it no different than its veteran counterpart. Pro tip: '''Remain outside its weapons range. This ship has a very low range, making it the weakest of all capital ships. Watch out for the interceptor drones. Zeus A departure from the bone-like Neganari design, this giant flying saucer features 2 long-range Heavy Missile Launcher M2s and a medium range Heavy Laser Beam M1, with a pair of Veteran Spike drones with noticeably high damage and speed to engage foes. That, however, is not what makes it dangerous. Its laser tracks in a frontal 180° arc with perfect accuracy and it has a very fast turning rate, so expect to take damage whenever you get within pulse cannon range...if you even can. It uses distinctly evasive tactics, constantly moving away from you while lobbing missiles and letting its Spike drones do its work for it and it has decent forward speed. You will definitely find this to be one of the more annoying opponents until you can get heavily-equipped Afterburner ship. Double veterans, on top of being similar in equipment to the veterans, have an afterburner equipped making it twice as annoying. Targeting unit assisted long range weaponry is a necessity against them, combined with speed. '''Pro tip: Maintain distance as far as possible, in a way that your attack reach the target. Never use regular missiles. You need one with +100% buff to Projectile speed for them to hit. Use a fast ship, or a slow, but very long ranged one. Tartarus This giant red triangle is the big brother to the Daazen drone ships found in abandoned stations. It uses a powerful Heavy Vampiric Ray M2, with longer range and damage, and has a Stealth Field. Because of the tracking properties of the ray, the drain on your health is constant as long as you're in range. It's deceptively fast for its size, able to move with about the same speed and agility as a heavy fighter. It is extremely vulnerable against long range weapons like railguns, but missiles are an exception due to its stealth ability. Double veteran Tartarus also posseses a Red Warp Drive to quickly approach you and a Cloaking System to protect himself from your attacks, while striking you after. They tend to disable Stealth the moment it warps, giving it a big vulnerability against missile unlike the veteran version. The cloaking system also has a cooldown of 5 seconds and drains the energy of the ship very quickly, making it vulnerable against long range weapons. '''Pro tip: '''This capital ship is very weak against ranged attacks, and is helpless when you maintain sufficient range. Energy weapons are not favorable against them. Doomstar This large Capital Ship of the Unknown Faction, capable of housing up to 24 drones in it's massive hull, is the epitome of the Capital Ship class. Armed with a Death Ray, a built-in Targeting unit, and in the case of the Double Veteran, housing quite a few M81 Repair/Attack drones, this Capital Ship is incredibly evil and hard to beat. Drones are one of the best way to destroy this Capital Ship, but even that will take a while. Using an assassin build high explosive burst damage Capital Ship will also do the trick easier. Cloaking System is recommended because it's the only way to evade the Death Ray. Prevent being faced by the Doomstar if possible to conserve energy. Dreadnought The Dreadnought has a much more sleek look compared to the other more heavily sci-fi Capital Ships. It is very powerful and extremely tanky if built correctly. It uses multiple auto-targeting C slots equipped with powerful Ion Cannons. The double veteran has 2 very powerful AI exclusive drones that can both heal with its Repair Ray and damage with its Rocket Launcher M2. All this makes it one of the hardest Capital Ships to beat in AI hands. Its even arguably harder than the Doomstar. The best counter to this ship at the moment is to sit outside of its range with a ship that can rapidly fire multiple HMLM2's. The repeated blasts will damage the Dreadnought and destroy the drones as they spawn. This can be accomplished with a Stalker with 3 HMLM2's (one on a satellite) or a Megalodon Capital Ship. A Thor or Zeus can also work. Or you could use Stealth Field and Plasma Throwers to attack it from the rear. Chariot A new ship introcduced in version 0.14.2, the Chariot has a 360° 3x3 C weapon slot, making it able to use the Holy Canon introduced in the same version. The veteran uses the Holy cannon and afterburner, and the double veteran is faster, and with an AI-only White Warp Drive. Santa Claus Introduced at the same time as Chariot, this Flaship is massive, with an incredible firepower: a 4x4 S weapon slot in the front, and two 360° 3x3 C slots, with a large drone capacity. The veteran version has a large number of shield points, uses two acid missiles, a plasma web and six firework canon. the double veteran loses the shield and the plasma web to use a AI-only Green Warp Drive, and six Santa Drones introduced in the same version, these drones use the same Heavy Lighting Cannon M2 as veteran Kraken, and will seek you within a really long distance at a really fast speed. Jormungandr Implemented in update 0.15, Jormungandr (formely the Wormship) is the capital ship of The Swarm. Jormungandr resembles a gigantic space-worm and posesses a tail module consisting of several tail segments, each one increasing the ship's resistance against all three damage types by a moderate amount. When the tail is fully intact, the head of the ship has 100% resistance against incoming damage, making it nearly invincible. The destruction of tail pieces is therefore top priority before attempting to deal any damage to the head. Jormungandr dwarfs all other ships in terms of size and is second only to Harbour in the amount of slots, and is capable of mounting not one, but TWO Death rays, whilst still having room for more weapons. Once this ship is obtained, the Doomstar is rendered practically obsolete. Both veteran versions make use of AI-only Heavy Vampiric Ray M2, Heavy Anti-matter Bombs and M41 drones with a long range of detection. Odin Added in version 0.15.2 with the rest of its faction, The Syndicate's flagship keeps a similar design and coloring albeit in a larger scale. As a foe, it mixes incredibly long range Stalker Missles and high velocity long range Heavy Railguns. In addition, flares will ensure enemy missiles are impractical and energy resistance counters Ion weaponry and torpedoes. Fighting up close and from behind advised. Despite being one of the larger ships, for player use it can't compare with damage of Holy Cannon or Death Ray even with expansions. '''Pro tip: '''This capital ship can be rendered nearly harmless with a Point Defense system in player use. Construction Details Gallery Chariot.png|Chariot|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Chariot Colossus.png|Colossus|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Colossus Screenshot_2016-01-28-15-35-38.png|Doomstar|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Doomstar Dreadnought-base.png|Dreadnought|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadnought Jormungand.png|Odin|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Odin Kraken.png|Kraken|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken Leviathan.png|Leviathan|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan Megalodon.png|Megalodon|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Megalodon Oracle.png|Oracle|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Oracle Overlord.png|Overlord|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Overlord Santa.png|Santa Claus|link=https://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Santa_Claus Tartarus.png|Tartarus|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Tartarus Thor_1.png|Thor|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Thor Wormshipcapital.png|Jormungandr|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Jormungandr Zeus.png|Zeus|link=http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus Screenshot 20190530 212700 com.ZipasGames.EventHorizon.jpg|Harbour|link=Harbour Category:Ships